


Wonders Great and Small

by carochan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: Every day, John Laurens drops a flower off on Alexander Hamilton’s doorstep. Up until the one day he doesn’t.





	

Dearest, is what he’s always begin the letters with. The letters that never left his home. Nobody could know. Though, Alexander still anticipated the day that John would be caught dropping off the flower. Then everyone would know, and it wouldn’t be a struggle anymore! He could peacefully show his affection.

 

Every morning, Alexander would wake up. He’d get dressed, tie his hair back, chug a mug of coffee. Then he’d go out on his front porch and find a flower. No special flower. Just something he’d find in his yard. Alexander would pick the flower up and press it. He’d paste it in his journal, and write a letter for that day. 

 

One day, John drops off a small bouquet of witch hazels. ‘They remind me of your eyes. In the sun, they glitter with courage.’ He wrote in that day’s letter. 

 

They met on accident. Alexander snatched some stranger’s wallet, and sprinted off. Just until he blatantly bolted right into John. He drops the wallet, held his hands up and stepped back. Fear shows in his expression, and John hands the wallet back. Wonderful smile on his lips, he apologized. Alexander wrote a sentence in his head for each freckle he saw. It was sad for him to assume that was the last time they’d see each other. Alexander just so happened to see John walk into some tavern. He also seemed to notice the way he ties his hair back. He worked there, of course.

 

So, he drops the letter off. Giving his address and name. His desire to know John. He doesn’t get a letter back, or knock on his door. He receives a crimson, beat up rose on his front porch.    


  
Beside the rose, in Alexander’s journal; he writes:

 

_ “I just wish I could know your name.” _

 

Cue the morning that Alexander hated to even think of. When he wakes up, and did as he usually had. Clothes on, hair tied back, coffee in his system; Alex opened his door. 

 

No flower. 

 

Alexander checks the back door, there were some mornings that John had to sneak around, to avoid suspicion. Nothing. Not even a simple dandelion stem! Even worse, Alexander knew it wasn’t that he’d woken up early, he paces around the house. 

 

The last flower John dropped off was fresh, clean rose. 

  
After that, Alexander never saw nor heard of the man again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open ended to be honest:
> 
> 1\. John dies somehow
> 
> 2\. He moves back to South Carolina (from New York)
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
